Like or Love?
by rubyoverhill
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since kindergarten. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together. Only people who aren’t aware of this fact are they themselves and start searching for the soulmate with each other's help.
1. Chapter 1

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me as this is my very first fan-fiction._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Like or Love? **

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since kindergarten. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together. Only people who aren't aware of this fact are they themselves. Not realizing this fact they search for each other's soul mate and succeed in finding Hotaru and Daisuke. But will they understand the truth before its too late???

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Other Important Characters:** Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Mei Lin, Ryu Shimo, Hotaru Watanabe, Daisuke Morimoto

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to my little sis!!! She's the best!!

**Story: **

**Chapter 1: Syaoran's dream**

_**---Mei Lin's POV---**_

_**It began ten years ago, when I was 12. Due to my mother's demise, I had to transfer to my dad's house which was in Tomoeda. There I met and became a part of the Incrediblez. It's a gang of 6 – myself, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Ryu Shimo and the inseparable 'Sakura Kinomoto' and 'Syaoran Li'. Ever since I set my eyes on them, I just knew that both Syaoran and Sakura are meant to be together. They were such a cute couple. **_

_**Like someone has said, "True **__**love is a gamble; you can't find love unless you place something on the line. You give to get." They never got a chance to understand this. Will they ever get a chance? Will they understand?**_

_**---How to start their story??? ---**_

_A man in black robs with a sun and moon crest on his chest had a staff on his hand.__His staff wasn't the normal staff as we all know. It had a Golden rod, with the sun on the very top. At the base of the Sun was the Moon – especially a quarterly moon. It was clear that both the planetary powers were under his control. His face was unclear, that only his chestnut brown hair and amber eyes could be sighted. A set of card floats around him and he was being protected by two beasts. A silvery haired heavenly human with wings and a beast, 'like the lion in Chronicles of Narnia' with wings being were positioned on his right and his left. _

_The man selected a card named Windy from the set of floating cards. He raised his staff and chanted RELEASE. A magical fairy arose from the card and flew towards a huge bundle of books… BOOKS???_

BEEEEEPPPPP

It was the alarm clock. Groaning, he started shifting in annoyance. He finally reached over and, after a few whips; he managed to hit the snooze button. He??? Syaoran grumbled as the early morning sunlight hit his face. He had trouble sleeping last night, so sunlight was the last thing he wanted to see right then. He had never been a dawn person, but the cold morning air made it that much harder to leave the warm sanctity of the covers. He wanted to continue his sleep, spooning comfortably until an irritating beep shattered the silence. But rolling over his eyes fluttered open, he started to think about his vision, 'the chestnut brown haired man' and 'his companions' were now frequently visiting him in his dreams.

"Oh…. It was just a dream. Why do I keep on seeing this stupid dream?" Syaoran mumbled, still in a state of shock. Looking at the time, it read 6.30. He dragged himself out of bed. He had to finish studying the phrases, because today he gonna write his Japanese finale.

_**Our finales were going on. We were to depart each other within few weeks or months, to our new destination - University. **_

Syaoran, 17, was a cool young guy with messy chocolate brown hair and sharp amber eyes. He was a normal cum serious boy who went to school, listened to his teachers and mother and did his work; spend time with his friends and went to sleep. That's his normal day.

Along with that Syaoran was quite a handsome guy, but he never noticed it. Girls drooled all over him, but he brushed them off like pesky flies. He was rude and looked down on all of them except me, Tomoyo and especially Sakura. Sometimes none of the kids at school could understand him even us, but Sakura, she could always say what he was thinking and understands him perfectly.

He lived with his widowed mom, Yelan Li, an independent woman. She was a mother who keeps a lot of secrets from her son, because she didn't want him to be like his dad. But she wanted him to be Mama's boy. His dad died when he was only 2. Ever since then Syaoran and his mom left his father's people. In spite of their search, they could never find them. You may now think what these secrets are…

_The Li clan was one of the most powerful, ancient and richest clans in the world. It's actually rumored to be one of those clans that raise true leaders due to severe and strict training from the elders. Some would say that those bearded / droopy-eyed guys and the main Li Family are magical. Yes, they are indeed magical.__ She didn't tell her son that he was the direct descendent of Clow-Reed. That his dad was a Card-master, one day like his dad he also has to become a Card-master. But in order to become one some tests are to be passed. Jesus, he didn't know he was the next Card-master, moreover he didn't even know that he was a sorcerer. She didn't want her son to become a Card-master like his dad putting him in danger. Moreover she didn't want to lose him like she lost her husband._

_**---Breakfast---**_

While he was taking his breakfast with his mom, he had a Japanese book in his hand. In order to break the silence, he narrated the dream to his mother.

"Mom"

"Yes, Syaoran"

"That weird dream… it happened again"

"What?"

"Someone with cards… and it looked as it he was being protected by two beasts… I don't know what it means"

She was a bit stunned, "May be you are spending too much time with the playing cards"

"Mom, don't be silly… I think its dad"

"Your dad??? You got to be joking!!" She started laughing. "Isn't it your time to go to school? You are getting late. Hurry up now." She cunningly changed the topic whenever Syaoran asked about dad and his dreams.

He glanced at his watch and murmured, "Have to pick Sakura from her home. I'm leaving."

"Good luck for your exam"

He ran out with books in his hand as Sakura's house was just 5 minute walk from his home. He always walk with her to school, it has become a routine for him. And moreover he enjoyed spending time with her.

Yelan was glad that Syaoran left without any further reference to the dreams, because she never wanted to her son to find anything about the cards and she feared with any more inquires she may slip something related it to him. But she was pleased, as she had the assurance that he wouldn't become a Card-master, since he don't have any idea about any tests he had to undergo before becoming one.

_**Why was Yelan hiding these stuffs from Syaoran? Will he ever find out what the tests are? Will he ever own Clow-Reed's cards?**_

_~~~***~~~_

_A/N:__ Hey, I know this is confusing and boring. But I needed these kinda chapters to get into story! This will be a cool story and is pure S&S.... I promise I will improve. It's just my first fan-fiction. _

_Just read and review! I've got the second chapter...I'm just waiting for reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me as this is my very first fan-fiction._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Like or Love? **

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since kindergarten. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together. Only people who aren't aware of this fact are they themselves. Not realizing this fact they search for each other's soul mate and succeed in finding Hotaru and Daisuke. But will they understand the truth before its too late???

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Other Important Characters:** Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Mei Lin, Ryu Shimo, Hotaru Watanabe, Daisuke Morimoto

**Chapter ****2: Central Spot**

_**---Sakura's bedroom---**_

_.Beep._

Sakura moaned as she unwillingly freed her arm from under her sheets and blindly searched for her alarm clock. Finally finding it, she swiftly hit the 'snooze' button.

She was going to drift back to sleep again like she usually did, when--

_Riiiiiinnnnnggg_

"I'm up" She griped to no one in particular. "Buying two alarm clocks weren't a waste of money."

She grudgingly sat up, and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Hitting the 'snooze' button on her second alarm clock, she dragged herself out of bed and to her closet where she picked out clothes with barely any thought.

Quickly changing into them, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

As usual, she wore her dull school uniform. It was a navy blue skirt with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie with the school symbol on the right side of the chest part of the shirt. Her slightly wavy auburn tresses, which reached to just below her shoulders, was tied up in a tight ponytail, with only a few strays and her bangs left loose which made her more pretty. Her skin was slightly pale and was so clear, that it seemed untouched by the tainted world. The most striking feature of Sakura was her smashing emerald eyes.

She glanced at her alarm clock and realized for the first time, she was actually early! No need to rush or hurry, she could just take her time to get to school for her exams.

Sakura walked downstairs to find Touya finishing up his breakfast.

"Made bread toast for you Kaijuuz."

"SAKURA NO KAIJUUZ!!! ONII-CHAN BAKA!!!"

Touya winced at his baby sister's outbreak.

"Where are dad and mom?" she continued

"Yea, yea. They went to one of their friend's house. Now, hurry up and finish up your breakfast, I'm driving you."

"No need, I'm going to walk. Tell Syaoran that I left early."

Touya shrugged. "Be my guest Kaijuuz."

Both of them always got into fights every day, moreover every second they are together, both today she didn't want to. Sakura decided to ignore her brother's teases. Sakura finished up her breakfast. "See ya later oniichan."

'_That was strange_', Touya thought. "Bye, kaijuuz."

Both of them were good buddies, till she was in middle school. But later on, both of have been fighting like the worst woes. Sakura always thought why it was so. But she never got the answer.

Since she was early today, she decided to bide her time and take her walk along the long way to school, which happened to pass by the cherry blossom park. After all she was in no rush for once. She was left completely shocked at the sight, for the cherry blossoms were bloomed in full glory!

And to Sakura, there was no sight more breath taking. "Kawaii." She muttered under her breath.

Falling cherry blossom petals whirled around her and seemed to follow her, as a result, getting tangled in her hair and caught on her clothes. But Sakura didn't care. She hadn't felt like this in ages and wanted this to continue forever. Like a little innocent girl, she started twirling around with her arms spread out.

So free. So peaceful. Moreover so happy.

'_Isn't it strange, how little simple things like this can make you feel really happy?'_

After a few more minutes of whirling and enjoying the atmosphere, Sakura stopped, looked at the watch.

_Hoeeee!!!! I am going to be late for my exam!_ was the only thought in her mind. _Japanese ones. Last ones too._

Sakura was always like this - strange, cute and silly. She always took the things to the maximum limit and tried to enjoy it to the best. Sometimes we think she's crazy, but there's always one person who supports her madness. It was Syaoran.

_**---School---**_

Sprinting down the dexterous hallway of school, Sakura almost slid past her classroom because she was in such a hurry. She rushed into the classroom just as the professor was handing out the last of the finals. She sighed in relief that she had made it on time. The professor handed her a test and she took a seat, blushing at the barely audible chuckles coming from the other students. She knew they had to be laughing at grand silly entrance she made. Sakura turned back to greet Syaoran who was seated just behind her. He just winked at her trying to control his sniggers.

"Alright class, you may begin your test. When you are done, quietly gather your things and leave your test on my desk. Good luck," the professor announced before taking a seat at the head desk to proctor the exam.

_**----Two hour later ---**_

Sakura walked out of the building happy to finally to be out of school. She was pretty sure all her grades would be good, although not as good as her brother's. She was always second in her class, Syaoran being first. She stepped outside of the building and headed towards us.

"Why were you late?" Eriol enquired to Sakura.

_**Forgot to tell you guys, Eriol had a big crush on Sakura, whereas Tomoyo had one on Syaoran. Like everyone, Eriol and Tomoyo knew that deep down both Sakura and Syaoran were in love, they were too innocent to know that. Eriol always got jealous when Syaoran gets near Sakura, but he tries his maximum not to show his envy. But Tomoyo, she was a lovely girl. She always tried her best in match-making Sakura and Syaoran, because she wants her best friends to be happy forever. Everyone knows this little secret except Sakura and Syaoran. **_

"Day-dreaming and lost the track on time" Syaoran replied.

"How do you know that" Sakura asked, hugging him. This really made Eriol kinda jealous.

"I have known you for a long time, silly. Touya-chan told me that you left earlier, where else could you go" which made others laugh except Eriol. "He dropped me at the school. Isn't that strange?"

"Indeed" Sakura said thinking about her brother's odd behaviors.

"What are our plans for today?" Tomoyo asked.

"We can go to our spot and discuss about the surprise that Sakura's parents are throwing for us" Ryu said and we set to go to our spot.

_**Telling about our spot, it's a spot in the cherry blossom park Sakura went that morning. There is an isolated group of 6 trees in the centre of park. Always slight wind blows in this spot which make that place all the more special. It is a perfect place to spend during any time of day - morning, afternoon, evening or even in nights. Especially in night when you need a romantic place this is the best. We call it 'Central Spot'. We decided to meet there everyday since it was the end of our school time till we get busy in our new stuffs. **_

Everybody in the school expected the confession of their love by the end of exams, but both of them just said "We are best friends. We like each other but falling in love. Us. That's ridiculous. Love and like are not the same, guys."

_**Ya, love and like are not the same if they are not understood properly, people could really hurt themselves as well as others. **_

_**Will something happen to change their attitudes? **_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: I know I am putting so many questions. But all questions will be answered when the story finishes. So gals and guys, please support me._

_And remember to do what. REVIEWZ._


	3. Chapter 3

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me as this is my very first fan-fiction._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title: Like or Love? **

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since kindergarten. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together. Only people who aren't aware of this fact are they themselves. Not realizing this fact they search for each other's soul mate and succeed in finding Hotaru and Daisuke. But will they understand the truth before its too late???

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Other Important Characters:** Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Mei Lin, Ryu Shimo, Hotaru Watanabe, Daisuke Morimoto

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

_**--- Mei-Lin's POV---**_

_**The surprise that Sakura's parents put forth was giving us 6 tickets to the amusement park. She has been wishing to go there with all of us ever since she went with her brother. You know going to somewhere like that with your protective brother is no fun. **_

"It's not my fault!" Ryu complained once we arrived at the amusement park.

"Then whose is it? Ours?" Syaoran asked.

"The driver's! He didn't see us!" Ryu jabbered, "I tried to stop the bus. Didn't I? I mean, I did wave."

"Just after it left", Eriol reminded him. We all laughed.

We had missed the bus because of Ryu who was excessively happy and dancing for the fact that we were going to amusement park, and others, including me, were laughing so hard and encouraging him that we forgot that we were waiting for the bus and clearly missed it. Yet Ryu was first to notice the bus dashing off in the distance and actually had waved, but the bus was already too far to see his wave.

Ryu declared. "We're already here, so why bother?"

"I agree," Eriol stated in his calm, smooth manner. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at this.

"WAI! A roller coaster!" Ryu and I yelled in delight as we were standing under a huge, ridiculous red coaster. Feeling a breeze as the cart came by, we could hear the joyful and frightened screams of the people on it.

"And we're riding on this?" Sakura asked her voice expanding.

Tomoyo beamed. "Don't tell me you didn't get in this ride when you came here with your brother," she said, her voice teasing.

"I've seen them! But Oniichan was trying to scare me more, so I didn't." Sakura defended.

Ryu chuckled. "Nice save."

"Shut up."

Syaoran smiled as he took her hands. "Well, Shall we try it now, Sakura? Let's go! Please…"

"O..k..a..y"

We followed Ryu and Eriol to the line and started waiting patiently.

"You nervous or something?" Eriol asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Oh, stop fighting," Tomoyo said, although being pretty amused. "We're getting on!"

"I heard that this was the scariest, fastest, greatest ride in Japan!" I commanded.

"Stop scaring me." Sakura squealed with tension as we reached the start of the line where people were getting seated inside the coaster.

"Are you scared, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned. Sighing, she shook her head. But before she could utter a word out of her mouth, Syaoran had pulled her to the ride so that they were seated together. Eriol and Tomoyo followed, sitting behind the two, Eriol was totally disappointed because he wasn't sitting with Sakura. Ryu and I were sitting behind the two with wide smirks on our faces.

Sakura was pale and trembling a bit, while Syaoran told her more frightening things about roller coaster, teasing her and causing her to become even more nervous. He was only teasing her, but we knew that Sakura was probably scared out of her wits by now. Eriol, on the other hand was burning of jealousy, cursing himself because he came to see Sakura and Syaoran together. Tomoyo, kind of feeling happy for Sakura as well as sad for losing Syaoran.

Now who could blame us for smirking?

Eriol leaned towards Tomoyo. "She's looking a bit pale, don't you think?" he said softly.

Tomoyo nodded. "But she will be okay. She's with Syaoran." She smiled.

Eriol nodded. "How could you take it happily?"

Tomoyo was confused at first with his question and then she smiled. "Aren't they our friends? Aren't they happy with each other?"

He gave her small smile, his azure eyes burning through her amethyst ones. "You are right, even though it's painful, it is true."

She just smiled back serenely as they stared at each other for a bit more. Eriol was happy that Tomoyo told him that. He had been worrying for much too long about his situation with Sakura. He knew it was his hallucination. Yet he couldn't stop. But now, he knew he had to stop his feelings for Sakura. Because she will never ever love him, as she already loved him as one of her best friends.

Tomoyo was so glad to see him like this.

"Oh," Tomoyo murmured with a short giggle as she thought about how she'd been thinking about him a lot lately. She sounded like a teen that had some kind of obsession!

Eriol gave a bigger smile, their eyes not parting from each other. He didn't want this to stop. "What's with the giggle?" he asked.

"Just nothing, Eriol," Tomoyo said as they both turned to the two teens seated in front of them.

Syaoran was chortling but at the same time was apologizing to the panicked girl next to him. "Sorry silly."

Sakura had been ready to stand up from her seat after all those roller coaster stories. She was pale as if she has seen a ghost and she couldn't take it anymore. "Nope! I'm leaving!"

But before another word was spoken and before she could get out of the fearful coaster, the safety bars were automatically pulled over them, not allowing them to move. Sakura's expression was stricken in terror again. Syaoran was holding in his laughter as he was trying to calm her down.

"Sakura, don't worry. It will be over before you know." Syaoran said, confining his laughter as much as possible.

She was still stiff as ever, gripping onto the bars really tight. "I hate you for scaring me, Syaoran Li."

It was then that the carriage they were in started to move.

"Sorry I scared you. It was just really funny. But sweetie, I'm sorry."

She shivered as she saw the _very_ high ramp it was climbing. "Ya, your sins are forgiven now… Are we gonna die?"

Syaoran sneered at her innocence, "No we weren't, and I'm here for you."

Before she knew it she felt his small, warm hand slide over her. Her heart beat fast as she turned to him. Why did she sudden feel so different when he touched her? But before she could clear the things in his mind, they had suddenly plunged down the roller coaster tracks. She could hear the screams of fright or excitement of others. They were moving at high-speed. It was such a frightening experience that when Sakura suddenly grabbed onto his arm and close her eyes for rest of the ride.

Before we knew, the coaster ride was over. We tried almost every ride there.

_**---At last---**_

"Now I'm full," Sakura said as she collapsed on a seat in the food court. "The roller coaster ride was so much fun though!"

"What did you just say!" Tomoyo asked.

"You were really scared before it as if you were gonna die", Syaoran reminded.

Sakura's face immediately frowned and stared forcibly at Syaoran. He caught her message and stopped. Had he said something wrong?

"What ride next?" I asked.

"I say the scariest ride in the amusement park. I want to see Sakura's paled face again," Syaoran taunted, testing his way to see what he had said wrong. Sakura turned and immediately set him up with one of her best glares.

"I agree. It was cute." Ryu complimented.

Sakura immediately blushed. "You guys are so mean!" She protested.

"How about the ferris-wheel?" Eriol suggested, pointing at the beautiful ferris-wheel that was lit up with lights as the sun was about to set.

"I agree!" I voiced.

I and Ryu went on the first carriage. Tomoyo and Eriol went on the next one. Sakura and Syaoran were in the last one. As Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite to each other, silence filled the air. There wasn't much to say between the two. Sakura kept her attention at the sunset outside and Syaoran had his hands behind his head and leaning on the chair in the most relaxed manner.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, looking out the glass panes at the beautiful sunset glazing over the amusement park below. She felt his eyes on her, giving her his attention. "Thank you for everything. I don't know whether we would be able to spent time again like this. Will you ever forget me?"

Syaoran looked at the back of Sakura, his eyes sad and worried. He knew that she was talking about all of their separation after the results.

Just as about he was to talk, Sakura spoke again, this time turning her face facing him. "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking you this kind of questions." She smiled feebly.

She was waiting for him to say something hilarious back but all Syaoran did was to glue his amber eyes on his friend's emerald ones. "Do you think I could ever forget you? As long as you can't forget me, I will not either. And even if you do, I won't." He finally stated in a calm manner. They locked eyes for a while longer until Sakura nodded and smiled, and broke the intense staring.

"Arigato, Syaoran. I'm really glad that we're best friends. You will always be my best buddy, no matter what." Sakura thanked.

"Best friends forever." Syaoran replied sincerely. He completed, breaking the sweet moment. "Don't tell anyone this."

Sakura laughed. Somehow he always knew how to make her laugh and take her mind off of her troubles.

_**--- Tomoyo's and Eriol's carriage ---**_

"Tomoyo, are you having a nice day?" Eriol asked politely at the dazzlingly elegant girl in front of him. Her long wavy purple hair was intriguing to him. It was the first time he noticed that the purple color gave her a bizarre beauty.

"Superb," She replied briefly.

"I'm glad," he replied. That surprised her.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to be my friend?" He asked with a charming smile.

Tomoyo frowned mentally. She did not know what he had meant by friends.

"Are you alright?" She asked him innocently.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Aren't we friends already?"

Eriol felt her confusion and he was confused himself asking such a question to her. What did he meant by asking her that? What was he thinking?

May be he had fallen for her unknowingly. But he knew that he would never regret falling for her because she is a wonderful young lady. He didn't know what made him to do that –

Eriol used his hand to tilt her head towards his and placed his lips gently over top of hers. Tomoyo was startled at first but her body responded to his gentle touch and she deepened the kiss.

_**---Ryu's and my carriage---**_

We were looking out the glass panes at the beautiful sunset glazing over the amusement park below, when Ryu suddenly screamed,

"Look they are kissing. Ah! What Eriol and Tomoyo? How could this happen? How my observable eyes didn't notice this? Was I that stupid not to understand that they were in love?"

I suddenly closed his blabbing mouth, so that they wouldn't hear Ryu's yells.

_**---Meanwhile at Sakura's house---**_

Sakura's parents were talking about her relations with Syaoran. Syaoran had been like a son for them. He visits her frequently, takes her out (her parents thinks he's taking her for dates) and always around her when she needs him. Moreover, she was always happy with him.

"Isn't it obvious that Sakura and Syaoran are not just best friends? They are been together since a long time. They are in love, isn't? And they would make a cute couple, don't they?" Nadeshiko enquired.

"Cute, making me remember our youth."

"Yes, He's just perfect for our Sakura. Loving, caring, well mannered, intelligent, a family-boy and not to say handsome" She was grinning.

Fujitaka was a bit disappointed, and said "But why doesn't Sakura say that they are together? Is she scared that we may be against their wills? Why doesn't she understand that we want her happiness, if happiness for her means Syaoran, we are totally with her? Isn't?"

"May be she's a bit shy or something? If it's so, we can call Yelan and Syaoran to here for a dinner this weekend and talk with Sakura and Syaoran about their relations. Last time when I saw Yelan, she was also worried about this. She says that Syaoran doesn't keep anything away from her and why is he keeping this all to himself."

"Okay then, we will talk with them this weekend. They can't keep their secret love relation from their parents."

"Yeah, I agree with you. I will call Yelan tomorrow and say about our plans."

_**Eriol and Tomoyo came to us later on and said that they were officially together. I could help laughing, but I was really happy for them. For me, this was really ironical. Two people, who had a crush on two other people, had fallen in love with each other. It was an Ironical Romantic story. But kinda sweet.**_

_**Romance just starts here. Now, the question is what will happen in the coming weekend? How will Sakura and Syaoran react? Will they agree with their parents or will they not? **_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: I kinda like the question part. I'm really sorry if I'm confusing you. Thank you for all those who reviewed for my story. THANK YOUUU._

_So if you like my story, please support me by clicking on review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me as this is my very first fan-fiction._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Like or Love? **

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since kindergarten. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together. Only people who aren't aware of this fact are they themselves. Not realizing this fact they search for each other's soul mate and succeed in finding Hotaru and Daisuke. But will they understand the truth before its too late???

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Other Important Characters:** Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Mei Lin, Ryu Shimo, Hotaru Watanabe, Daisuke Morimoto

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to my little sis!!! She's the best!!

**Story: **

**Chapter 4: Changes **

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

We, my mom and me, arrived at the Kinomotos for the dinner early enough. We often have dinner together since our families were such great friends. Kinomotos were into clothing industry as they owned the reputed Kinomoto Clothing Enterprise.

Telling about Sakura's house, it is not a house - it was a huge mansion. It had been altered with up-to-date facilities, yet it also reinstated the chronological details of the home. It was gigantic like all the houses in their neighborhood. It was really spick and span, and tenderness came forth from the house just like members of it.

Since we were frequent visitors of the Kinomotos, I was familiar with every nook and corner of the house. Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother greeted us; Sakura joined us from the kitchen. Her dad was more than glad to see me; I was feeling a bit odd because parents were giving me special attention. Touya was the only whom seems unhappy with my presence just like always.

We gathered in the kitchen, my mom was already helping Sakura's mom with the food preparations. Sakura and I ended talking about stuffs, while Touya was busy monitoring us.

_**--- Dinner time ---**_

Unlike always, everyone was awfully silent. I was kind of feeling irritated by the situation. Sakura was equally disturbed by the odd silence. Fujitaka Kinomoto, her dad, asked,

"What are your plans after the results?"

"I have already applied to University of Japan for Electronics Degree. That's the field I want to go after my studies," I answered honestly.

I could see a thoughtful expression in Fujitaka's face and he said, "Did you know that Sakura is joining in University of Hong Kong?"

"Yes, she had told me that she want to join in for Computer Degree along with Mei-Lin there. I think it's a wonderful opportunity."

"Yeah, it's. So do you have any plans for foreign studies?"

"No, Sir. I don't want to leave my mom alone here."

My mom asked, "So you said 'no' to foreign studies because of me?"

Childishly I replied, "Yes mom."

Sakura was smiling while Touya and Nadeshiko were listening to our talk. Sakura teased me, "Dad, he can't live without his mom." She stuck her tongue out.

"So aren't you gonna miss him, kaijuuz?" Touya questioned.

"Yeah, of course, I'm gonna miss him more than anything. He has been my best friend since a long time. Yeah, my best friend."

"That's all?" Nadeshiko asked.

Sakura frowned but ignored her mother's question. After a minute of silence, Fujitaka asked me, "How are you guys going to manage long distance relationships? Are you sure this will work out?"

The food struck in my throat as well as hers. My mom continued, "Syaoran, its okay with me. You can go for foreign studies, I can totally understand, son."

We echoed together,

"DAD"

"MOM"

Touya had almost fallen from his seat laughing out.

Sakura yelled at her dad, "What are you talking about? - "

"- You guys are totally mistaken -" I argued.

"– It's not what you guys think. We are friends. That's all. -"

"– Yeah, Best friends. –"

Everyone was too embarrassed to talk. Touya, like a lunatic, was laughing and tears of laugher came from his eyes.

Nadeshiko asked, "Are you guys sure?"

"Mom, it's not what you guys think. Why are you people thinking like this? When a guy and gal are friends, why does your generation think that they are in love? It was totally disgusting when you people too think like this," Sakura argued.

"'When you people too think like this' what does that mean?" Touya asked like pouring oil in fire.

"You are not helping out, baka" Sakura said ignoring his question.

"Sorry guys, we can leave that subject," Her dad said.

Rest of the night was silent. My mom and I climbed to car after saying bye to them.

My mom was driving, and I was really furious at my mom.

"Mom, that was so horrible. How could you think that we were in love or in some kind of relationship? I thought you knew me well." I angrily asked her.

"Sorry Syaoran, I still don't think there is nothing going between you two. It's obvious that you two are in love. Why do you think against it? You look at her differently. I could see the spark in your eyes when you look at her." She calmly explained, although her patience was wearing thin.

"No it's not true! She is my best friend that's all." I argued.

"You can't fool me! You may fool her but not me. You are just like your dad, not good at hiding your feelings from me," she argued back.

"I don't even know why I'm still here talking to you. I wish to get out than arguing about this stupid topic." I opened the door slightly. The car was still moving, so I paused before I was gonna do the unthinkable.

"Syaoran, close the door. Stop being a baby. We're almost home." She said trying to sound calm, but failed.

"Stop the car." I ordered as I was not in mood to talk to her.

"Close the door Syaoran, we're almost there. Please." Her attention was fully on me.

"Stop the car! Mom!" I screamed, very frustrated

She stopped the car in the middle of the intersection, but she didn't realize it as she was very angry. Before I could open the door, someone else who wasn't pay attention to the road either; busy with their damn cell phone, crashed into our car.

"Mom" I said, but there was no response. I gently pulled out my mom from our car and laid her on the road. Blood pouring out from her forehead, shards of glass everywhere, digging in to her skin along with mine.

"Mom!" I said, louder than last time 'Please be alright!' tears came out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I argued with you, I didn't mean to. It's just because I don't know how I feel about her." I said, hoping my mom would wake up and say it's alright.

The ambulance finally came, paramedics came rushing out, and half of them came towards them, the other towards the other car.

The next thing I knew was everything went BLACK.

~~~***~~~

_A/N: I kinda like the suspense part. Thank you for all those who reviewed for my story._

_So if you like my story, please support me by clicking on review. _


End file.
